


Mariage pas tellement forcé

by x_Lilou_chan_x



Category: Axis Powers Hetalia, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Love, M/M, Wedding, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lilou_chan_x/pseuds/x_Lilou_chan_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien arriver à Kiku Honda s'il croisait le regard d'un étrange client dans la boutique d'accessoires pour animaux où il travaille...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mariage pas tellement forcé

_ **Mariage pas tellement forcé** _

 

C'était une matinée d'automne comme les autres, le temps était doux, les feuilles rougies par la saison tombaient au sol lentement. Il y avait quelques nuages cotonneux dans le ciel. C'est dans cet agréable décor qu'un jeune homme quitta son appartement, un sac à dos sur les épaules tandis qu'il verrouillait sa porte à clé d'une main, et tenait un sac poubelle de l'autre. Après avoir rangé son trousseau de clés dans sa poche, il marcha vers les escaliers extérieurs d'un pas rythmé par le tic tac de sa montre.

Cheveux noirs et brillants aux reflets légèrement bleutés, grands yeux d'un brun profond, peau fraîche et claire, une tenue sobre mais élégante ; le jeune homme descendit bien vite les escaliers avant de se retrouver dans la rue pour suivre son trajet habituel. Il trouva une benne à ordures et y déposa son sac poubelle, il salua une vieille dame assez matinale qui s'occupait de son petit potager. Elle lui sourit amicalement.

« Passe une bonne journée mon petit Kiku !

‒ Merci madame... ! _dit-il._  »

 

Aussitôt cela fait, Kiku reprit son chemin en direction de l'arrêt de bus qu'il prenait tous les matins pour aller à son premier travail de la journée. Kiku avait plusieurs emplois, depuis la fin de ses études, il cherchait tant bien que mal un travail dans le manga... Mais ce n'était pas une tâche facile, et en attendant, il devait à tout prix gagner de quoi payer son logement... Il arrivait à accumuler trois boulots en même temps. De huit heures à midi, il triait de la paperasse et servait des thés aux employés d'une maison d'édition, l'après-midi il travaillait dans un magasin d'accessoires de luxe pour chats, et enfin, trois soirs par semaine, il faisait le serveur dans un restaurant italien. Cela allait bientôt faire un an qu'il travaillait comme ça.

Comme chaque jour, le bus arriva à 7h13. Kiku monta, pointa sa carte de transport, et alla s'asseoir. Pendant que le bus roulait, le jeune homme pouvait admirer le paysage. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il descende et reprenne sa marche en direction d'un grand bâtiment couvert d'affiches géantes de films et de couvertures de magazines ou futurs romans à succès. Kiku serra les poings et avança vers les portes automatiques qui s'ouvrirent sur lui et quelques autres personnes, qui entraient et sortaient en même temps que lui. Il salua le vigile qui surveillait l'entrée, et plusieurs employés qui le reconnaissaient... Car il faut bien l'admettre... quand on sert du thé aux employés, on ne fait pas complètement partie du staff. Kiku se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et monta jusqu'au troisième étage. Une fois sur place il entendit la femme de ménage l'appeler, le jeune homme se retourna et sourit, il alla la voir.

« Bonjour Hoiko-san. _dit-il,_

‒ Toujours en avance n'est-ce pas ! _sourit-elle,_

‒ Il le faut bien... ! _rit-il,_

‒ Il vaut mieux être en avance qu'en retard. »

 

Kiku hocha la tête et sourit, il se retourna et s'empressa d'entrer dans son petit bureau isolé. Il allait devoir y trier des papiers et autres documents avant de les apporter aux personnes concernées pour qu'elles analysent et signent tout ce bazar. Les heures passèrent lentement, Kiku distribua les documents dans les bureaux avant de pouvoir s'occuper du thé. Vers dix heures, il sortit de la petite cuisine de l'étage avec un plateau rempli de tasses à thé, certaines appartenaient à la société, d'autres étaient aux employés qui avaient décidé d'apporter leur propre matériel. Kiku déambula et se faufila à travers les allées de bureaux avec une grande souplesse, il avait l'habitude. Il connaissait également chaque tasse et les posa sur chaque table en prenant soin de ne pas les renverser sur les documents, ou pire, les ordinateurs.

Quand midi arriva, Kiku rangea son bureau soigneusement avant de sortir. Quelques gens de l'étage sortirent également. Tandis qu'il descendait par l'ascenseur, deux jeunes femmes gloussaient entres elles dans la cabine, Kiku rougit légèrement et baissa la tête, il était en fait assez timide avec les gens... Enfin, les jeunes gens. L'ascenseur arriva au rez-de-chaussée, les portes s'ouvrirent, Kiku se dépêcha de sortir en marchant vite vers les portes automatiques. Une fois dehors il marcha de nouveau vers l'arrêt du bus, mais ne s'y arrêta pas, il continua de marcher un peu plus loin, vers la station de Tramway. Son transport devait entrer en gare d'ici un quart d'heure, Kiku en profita pour s'asseoir et grignoter un onigiri qu'il sortit de son sac. C'est alors qu'il remarqua à quelques mètres de lui une petite fille qui avait l'air perdue, elle avait les yeux embués de larmes. Kiku cligna des yeux et se mordilla la lèvre. La petite fille tournait la tête dans tous les sens d'un air paniqué, lorsqu'elle croisa son regard elle courut vers lui et se mit à pleurer. Kiku sursauta lorsque la gamine se jeta sur lui. Le jeune homme rougit de gêne et ne savait pas quoi faire, l'enfant n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se calmer...

« Mamaaaa... !!

‒ Tu as perdu ta maman... ? _demanda-t-il gentiment._

‒ Vouiiii... ! Mamaaa... ! _chouina-t-elle._  »

 

Kiku se gratta l'arrière de la tête, il ne savait pas comment aider cette enfant... Et les gens autour d'eux n'arrêtaient pas de les regarder. Le tram allait arriver d'ici cinq minutes... Kiku se lécha les lèvres et remballa sa boule de riz pour la ranger dans son sac, la petite fille continua de pleurer. Le jeune homme sourit en regardant au fond de son sac, il lança un petit regard à l'enfant et sortit sa main du sac.

« Un bonbon à la fraise ? »

 

La gamine releva la tête et cligna des yeux, un grand sourire illumina son visage mouillé, elle hocha la tête vivement et Kiku rit doucement en lui donnant le bonbon. Il sortit un paquet de mouchoirs et tenta de lui essuyer les yeux et les joues. Il lui tendit un autre mouchoir.

« Mouche-toi. »

 

La petite fille fit la grimace mais se moucha tant bien que mal. Elle s'assit à côté de Kiku et mangea le bonbon sagement. Des femmes autour d'eux se mirent à glousser doucement, Kiku pouvait entendre quelques "kawaii" et se mit à rougir un peu.

Une femme s'approcha d'eux en courant, l'air paniquée.

« Yuki ma chérie !! »

 

Kiku et la petite fille tournèrent la tête dans sa direction en même temps. La petite poussa un petit cri et sauta du banc.

« Mamaaa ! »

 

L'enfant se jeta dans les bras de sa maman, les yeux à nouveau humides. La jeune femme la prit dans ses bras et lui fit un gros câlin. Elle lui caressa le dos tendrement, elle remarqua Kiku et lui offrit un grand sourire avant de s'incliner pour le remercier. Kiku rougit légèrement et s'inclina à son tour tandis que le tram entrait en gare.

Tout comme pour le bus, il entra, pointa sa carte et alla s'asseoir. Le trajet fut un peu plus long que pour la maison d'édition. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Kiku reçu un texto, il prit son portable et lu le message, il fronça les sourcils et rougit un peu. Il ferma le clapet de son téléphone et le fourra dans sa poche. Vers 12h48 il arriva enfin, il sortit vite du tramway et s'étira un coup. Il prit de nouveau son onigiri et continua de le manger tout en marchant en direction de la boutique d'accessoires. Il passa par l'entrée de service pour aller aux vestiaires. Il avala ce qui restait de sa boule de riz puis commença à se changer. Il retira sa veste et son écharpe, puis déboutonna sa chemise pour l'échanger contre celle de la boutique.

À peine sortit des vestiaires, une jeune fille se précipita sur lui. Elle avait des cheveux bruns longs, avec une mèche étrangement frisée au bout, des barrettes à fleurs sur le côté.

« KIKU ! Tu n'as pas répondu à mon texto !  _grogna-t-elle._

‒ … Mais enfin Mei Xiao tu... tu sais bien que... je n'aime pas les speed dating... ! _balbutia-t-il._

‒ Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester célibataire toute ta vie !

‒ Non... Bien sûr que non... »

 

Kiku baissa la tête et rougit un peu plus que tout à l'heure. Mei Xiao eut un sourire en coin et l'empoigna par le bras pour le traîner dans le magasin. Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du genre, '' _Je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire~_ '' Kiku ronchonna mais esquissa un sourire, Mei Xiao était une gentille fille, un peu agaçante parfois, mais vraiment adorable. Elle l'emmena à l'extérieur de la boutique, juste devant la rue.

« Au fait, tu as déjeuné ?

‒ Juste un peu... Je viens de manger une boule de riz.

‒ Oooh c'est tout... ?

‒ Oui mais j'ai aussi un petit bento dans mon sac... »

 

Kiku mit les mains dans ses poches et soupira doucement en regardant dans le vide, il n'avait pas tellement faim, il voulait juste se mettre au travail et penser à ses illustrations qui attendaient de pouvoir plaire à des acheteurs ou de futurs clients... Mei Xiao le regarda du coin de l'œil et sourit.

« Je t'offre un jus ? _demanda-t-elle._

‒ Ah ah non merci, c'est gentil. »

 

Kiku sourit et rit doucement avant de retourner à l'intérieur de la boutique pour ranger les nouveaux produits sur les étagères. Il y avait toutes sortes d'accessoires et d'objets tous plus chers les uns que les autres. La boutique comblait la vie des amoureux des bêtes qui avaient de l'argent à dépenser. Quelques heures passèrent en un éclair, Kiku se trouvait à présent à la caisse, il comptait les clients sans vraiment faire attention. Il devait à peine y avoir une petite dizaine de personnes. En particulier des femmes d'un certain âge qui, bien sûr, avaient les moyens de s'acheter des montagnes de babioles dans ce magasin.

Soudain, il remarqua un nouveau visage. Un homme plutôt jeune, peut-être à peine plus âgé que lui. Il avait de beaux cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés, la peau tannée et des yeux vert d'eau. Il était assez grand mais semblait épuisé, ou sur le point de s'endormir... Même en étant debout. Il hésita un instant avant d'entrer dans le magasin. Il avait l'air un peu perdu mais sourit lorsque son regard se posa sur Kiku. Ce dernier hocha doucement la tête comme signe de bienvenue. L'homme se promena dans le magasin et s'arrêta devant un étalage au bout de quelques minutes. C'est alors qu'il commença à parler tout seul en regardant à moitié sa veste. Kiku cligna des yeux, surpris. Les rares clients qui étaient à côté du jeune homme s'écartèrent en le regardant bizarrement.

Kiku quitta la caisse et demanda à Mei Xiao de prendre sa place tandis qu'il alla voir cet étrange jeune homme. Une fois à proximité il parla.

« Puis-je vous aider monsieur ? »

 

Il sourit gentiment et se tint les mains. Le client sursauta légèrement et le regarda, un sourire timide se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Je... Je me sens un peu perdu... _dit-il d'une voix douce._

‒ Que cherchez-vous ? _demanda-t-il._

‒ Je ne sais pas vraiment... En fait... Je laisse mon chaton choisir.

‒ Votre... chaton... ? »

 

Kiku ouvrit de grands yeux lorsque le jeune homme se tourna vers lui et lui montra une de ses poches. Une petite tête toute poilue avec de grandes oreilles en sortit et laissa échapper un petit miaulement. Kiku rougit se retint de couiner devant l'adorable petite créature. Il posa sa main sur sa bouche pour cacher son large sourire. Il toussa un peu et tenta de regagner son sérieux.

« Je comprends... ! Eh... Eh bien, est-ce qu'il y a un quelconque objet qui plaise à votre chaton ? _demanda-t-il, le rose aux joues._ »

 

Le client hocha la tête et pointa du doigt un objet.

« Ma petite Calypso a l'air d'apprécier ce coussin et cette grosse peluche en forme de chat... Et ce panier... »

 

Il se retourna et regarda autour de lui.

« Et cette boîte en mousse... Et ce petit collier à grelot... »

 

Le client continua de choisir des articles et la liste s'allongea vite. Kiku n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Ce jeune homme que personne ne connaissait voulait acheter certains des accessoires les plus chers de la boutique... Tout ça pour un chaton... Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Peut-être que ce client était fou ou perturbé, mais au moins il prenait soin de sa petite protégée. Lorsque le jeune homme eut enfin fini de pointer des objets du doigt, lui et Kiku allèrent les prendre pour les apporter à la caisse. Le jeune asiatique passa chaque code barre au laser de la caisse et ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits devant le prix total... Il releva la tête et dit ledit prix au jeune homme en face de lui.

« Cela vous fera 186,948 ¥ _(~1 273€)_... »

 

Le jeune homme sourit gentiment et hocha légèrement la tête, puis il sortit une carte gold, l'air toujours à moitié assoupi... Kiku écarquilla les yeux et prit timidement la carte avant de la glisser dans la petite borne. Il laissa le client taper son code et commença à emballer ses achats. Il cligna des yeux en se rendant compte de tout ce qu'avait acheté cet étrange jeune homme. Il y en avait vraiment beaucoup... ! Comment allait-il pouvoir transporter tout ça... ? Le jeune homme remarqua l'air embêté de Kiku et sourit.

« Ne vous en faites pas, mon chauffeur va vous débarrasser. »

 

Kiku rougit et le regarda d'un air gêné, il se frotta doucement la nuque avant de hocher la tête. C'est alors que le jeune homme s'inclina un instant avant de prendre la parole.

« Je me présente, je m'appelle Herakles Karpusi. »

 

Le petit caissier cligna des yeux et n'eut pas le temps de répondre. À peine l'homme eut-il dit son nom qu'il salua Kiku une fois encore et quitta la boutique... Ensuite arriva un homme en costume, il prit soin d'embarquer tous les paquets pour les placer dans le grand coffre de la voiture du client. Puis cet homme en costume disparut à son tour. Kiku se retrouva seul derrière sa caisse et cligna encore des yeux. Il venait de vivre un moment assez cocasse.

Son temps de travail à la boutique retrouva son calme habituel, les quelques autres clients se promenèrent à travers les étalages et payèrent leurs achats avant de partir. Les heures passèrent et Kiku dut partir à son troisième travail... Heureusement, ce n'était pas très loin, il pouvait y aller à pieds. C'est ainsi qu'il se rendit dans un restaurant italien au coin de la rue. Il n'avait pas l'air très grand mais il y avait toujours beaucoup de monde. La nourriture était délicieuse et les prix corrects. Une fois à l'intérieur, il salua les gens qu'il connaissait avant de se rendre aux vestiaires pour mettre l'uniforme du restaurant. Il sortit ensuite, et alla se présenter au comptoir.

« Bonsoir Monsieur Vargas... »

 

Un homme aux allures de quadragénaire se retourna, une louche remplie de sauce tomate à la main.

« Ooh bonsoir Kiku~ ! Juste à l'heure~ ! Je vois que tu es prêt, ça tombe bien, on a pas mal de clients ce soir. »

 

Kiku hocha la tête et se dépêcha d'aller prendre un carnet pour les commandes, il croisa un de ses collègues qui ramenait des assiettes vides en cuisine. Ce dernier remarqua le jeune japonais et sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Vee~ ! Ciao Kiku~ ! »

 

Kiku sourit et inclina légèrement la tête. Il trouva son carnet et se dirigea à une table qui attendait qu'on s'occupe d'elle. La table ne comptait que des jeunes filles, qui avaient l'air de s'émoustiller pour un rien à cause des serveurs de l'établissement. Kiku avala sa salive et inspira un grand coup avant de prendre la parole.

« Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, avez-vous fait votre choix ? _demanda-t-il poliment_. »

 

Comme prévu, à peine eurent-elles posé leurs yeux sur le jeune homme timide et bien habillé que plusieurs d'entre elles se mirent à glousser doucement. Kiku rougit et commença à mâchouiller sa lèvre. Il leur fallut quelques secondes avant de se calmer et de passer commande. Elles commandèrent toute une grande salade accompagnée de vin. Kiku hocha la tête et s'en alla en cuisine. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si ces jeunes femmes voulaient seulement manger de la salade, elles pouvaient très bien le faire chez elles... Mais au moins, elles mangeaient sainement.

Il donna son ticket au cuisinier et retourna en salle pour prendre d'autres commandes. Il croisa un autre serveur, le plus âgé des frères. Ils échangèrent un regard et le jeune homme sourit courtoisement aux jeunes femmes à sa table avant de les quitter, leurs commandes dans son carnet.

« T'en fais une tête dis donc... T'es fatigué ? »

 

Kiku sursauta légèrement et cligna des yeux.

« Non... Pourquoi, Lovino ? »

 

Ce dernier fronça un peu les sourcils et se frotta le menton.

« Je ne sais pas, t'as l'air préoccupé et fatigué. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? _demanda-t-il_ ,

‒ Non je t'assure... ! Je vais très bien... ! _ajouta-t-il d'une petite voix avant de sourire d'un air gêné._  »

 

Lovino hocha les épaules et se précipita en cuisine pour donner un coup de main avec la garniture des plats presque prêts à être envoyés. Les plats, les assiettes et les pourboires défilèrent dans le restaurant pendant ce qui parut à Kiku être des heures... Il n'avait pas complètement tord... À vrai dire, il avait fait le serveur pendant environ quatre heures. Il allait bientôt pouvoir rentrer chez lui, et prendre un repos bien mérité... avant de recommencer le lendemain. La vie d'artiste amateur était vraiment difficile et ne payait pas beaucoup. Le rythme était sévère, mais heureusement, Kiku ne travaillait au restaurant que trois soirs par semaine, et il avait ses week-ends.

Quelques instants plus tard, Kiku sortit enfin du restaurant, il avait remis ses vêtements et était sur le point de partir, il salua les Vargas d'une petite courbette et commença à marcher en direction de la station de tram. Il repassa devant la boutique d'accessoires et sourit légèrement en se souvenant de ce client peu ordinaire qu'il avait aidé aujourd'hui. Il arriva au tram et attendit plusieurs minutes dans la fraîcheur d'automne avant de pouvoir espérer se retrouver au chaud pour un moment.

Refaisant tout son trajet du matin en sens inverse, il lui fallut une bonne heure avant de pouvoir reconnaître son quartier. Il sortit du bus et essaya de résister à la grosse envie de bailler qui s'empara de lui dès l'instant où il aperçut son appartement. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne dans la rue à cette heure-ci, Kiku décida alors qu'il pouvait se permettre de bailler en ouvrant si grand la bouche qu'on aurait pu voir ses amygdales.

Il sortit ses clés de sa poche et ouvrit la porte. Il entra alors dans un petit appartement, décoré sobrement. Sa chambre et son salon faisaient partie de la même pièce. En plus d'une salle de bain d'un côté, et d'une cuisinette de l'autre.

Kiku était bien trop fatigué pour jeter un coup d'œil à ses planches ou pour prendre une douche... Il laissa ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce avant de s'affaler sur son lit. Il trouva quand même la force de mettre son pyjama avant de se glisser sous ses couvertures et de s'endormir presque instantanément. Mais la nuit fut bien courte... Kiku avait l'impression qu'à peine endormi, il devait déjà quitter son lit pour aller travailler. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il sortit de son lit et alla prendre une douche rapide avant de s'habiller et de se préparer un petit casse croûte. Il prit sa sacoche et quitta son appartement. Comme la veille, et comme chaque jour, il descendit les escaliers et marcha dans la rue d'un rythme régulier, salua poliment la voisine avant de se rendre à l'arrêt de bus.

Il fut de nouveau de service pour le thé. Cela tombait presque trop souvent sur lui. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Kiku aimait satisfaire les gens, que l'action soit importante ou discrète.

Les heures passèrent... Ses journées se ressemblaient toutes... Et à cause de cela, Kiku ne put s'empêcher de repenser à cet étrange client qui avait rendu son après-midi un peu plus intéressant. Un léger sourire s'esquissa sur ses fines lèvres.

Ce fut alors enfin l'heure de quitter le bâtiment pour aller prendre le tram en direction de la boutique. Dans le transport en commun, il en profita pour grignoter quelques pocky. Une jeune enfant le regardait intensément, visiblement très intéressée par sa friandise. Kiku leva un sourcil et regarda autour de l'enfant, il vit une jeune femme à ses côtés, sûrement sa mère. Le jeune homme prit timidement la parole et s'adressa à cette femme.

« E-Excusez-moi ? »

 

La jeune femme tourna doucement la tête dans sa direction et cligna des yeux.

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _demanda-t-elle,_

‒ Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais... _il lança un regard à l'enfant,_ Est-ce votre fille ?

‒ Oui, pourquoi ?

‒ Oh et bien... J'ai simplement remarqué qu'elle avait l'air intriguée par... mes pocky. _dit-il en souriant timidement._  »

 

La jeune femme cligna une fois de plus des yeux avant de voir sa fille remuer les jambes sur son siège. Kiku rougit légèrement.

« Si vous voulez, je peux les partager avec elle. Cela ne me dérange pas. »

 

La jeune maman fronça les sourcils et toussa doucement, elle regarda autour d'elle et se rendit compte qu'elle arrivait à sa station. Elle prit sa fille par le bras et s'en alla.

« Merci mais ne vous donnez pas cette peine. »

 

Elle descendit du tramway en tirant sa fille par le bras. Kiku écarquilla les yeux, il avait peut-être énervé une femme colérique... ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il espérait que la petite fille n'allait pas trop en subir les conséquences... Cela lui coupa l'appétit, il se mordilla la lèvre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut à son tour de descendre du tram. Tout en marchant, il s'agrippa à sa sacoche. En passant devant l'entrée principale du magasin, il laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur les quelques clients qui étaient là. Il fut très surpris d'en reconnaître un. Le jeune homme curieux de la veille... ! Comment s'appelait-il déjà... ? He... Hera... ? 'Hera' quoi... ? Kiku fronça les sourcils et se gronda intérieurement. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée des employés et alla vite se changer. Au moins il allait pouvoir s'occuper une fois de plus de cette étrange personne. Il ajusta son t-shirt et ses cheveux, il dit bonjour à ses collègues avant de se rendre dans la boutique. Kiku avait l'intention de se rendre directement auprès du jeune homme, mais il remarqua une vieille dame assez proche de lui, qui avait l'air perdue avec ses achats. Kiku sourit gentiment et alla la voir.

« Bonjour madame, puis-je vous aider ? _demanda-t-il courtoisement._  »

 

La vieille dame se retourna et lui offrit un large sourire.

« Ooh vous êtes bien aimable jeune homme ! _sourit-elle_. J'hésite entre ces deux produits... _dit-elle en pointant du doigt des colliers fantaisie anti-puces_. Ils sont tout les deux très beaux mais ils n'ont pas exactement les mêmes propriétés... De même pour leur prix... »

 

Kiku l'écouta attentivement et sourit doucement. Il inspira un coup et commença à discuter avec elle pour l'aider à choisir. De longues minutes passèrent, et pendant ce temps, le fameux jeune homme brun avait remarqué Kiku et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce japonais était vraiment sympathique. Il alla se promener dans le reste du magasin. Quand Kiku en eut fini avec la vieille dame, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle achète les deux colliers... Un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque la cliente s'en alla, plus que ravie. Une fois tranquille, il retourna dans les étalages et regarda par-ci par-là pour trouver le jeune homme brun. C'est en marchant légèrement à reculons qu'il se heurta à lui. Kiku rougit et sursauta, il s'excusa en faisant une courbette. Le jeune homme rit gentiment et secoua la tête en signe que tout allait bien.

Kiku le regarda un instant et se mordilla la lèvre.

« Excusez-moi mais... Je ne me rappelle pas bien de votre nom... »

 

Celui en face de lui sourit un peu.

« Herakles Karpusi. »

 

Kiku sourit à son tour et fit une nouvelle courbette.

« Enchanté, et ravi de vous revoir dans notre boutique. »

 

Herakles sentit ses pommettes rougir légèrement. Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, les deux jeunes hommes restèrent ensemble dans la boutique, alors que Herakles recommençait le même cirque que la veille... Une fois encore, il déboursa une somme assez importante en accessoires. Avant de partir il regarda le japonais et esquissa un sourire.

« Au revoir Kiku. »

 

Kiku pencha légèrement la tête et cligna des yeux, comment savait-il son nom... ? Il ne le lui avait pas encore dit... ! Herakles comprit à quoi pensait Kiku et ricana doucement avant de pointer son doigt vers lui.

« Votre badge...

‒ Oh... ! »

 

Kiku devint tout rouge de gêne et salua poliment le client avant qu'il ne s'en aille, en compagnie de son chauffeur.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Tout ceci devint alors le pain quotidien de Kiku. Tous les jours, pendant au moins deux semaines d'affilée, Kiku prit l'habitude d'accompagner Herakles à travers les étalages. De temps en temps, ce dernier amenait son chaton, enfouie confortablement au fond de sa grande poche de manteau. Le jeune vendeur se demandait pourquoi un héritier aussi fortuné que Herakles venait aussi régulièrement dans sa boutique. Il avait déjà pratiquement tout acheté... ! Il avait parfois acheté plusieurs fois le même article. L'automne eut le temps de passer, tout comme Halloween, et l'hiver arriva.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Alors qu'il passait en caisse pour la énième fois, Herakles fixa Kiku du regard pendant que ce dernier faisait le total. Une fois cela fait, Herakles sortit de nouveau sa belle carte bancaire et tapa son code avant que son chauffeur ne vienne prendre les paquets pour les disposer dans la voiture. Cependant, cette fois-ci, Herakles ne sortit pas du magasin, il resta là, à regarder Kiku. Ce dernier commença à cligner des yeux après un moment à être fixé comme ça par ce riche jeune homme. Il avala sa salive et sentit ses pommettes rosir un peu. Il ouvrit alors la bouche pour parler, mais Herakles fut plus rapide.

«  Kiku, êtes-vous libre ce soir ? _demanda-t-il,_

‒ Que... Euh... J-Je... oui. Normalement oui... P-Pourquoi ? _balbutia-t-il,_

‒ J'aimerais... vous inviter... à prendre un verre. _ajouta-t-il simplement._  »

 

Kiku s'arrêta de respirer pendant quelques secondes et devint alors tout rouge. Ses yeux vagabondèrent ici et là, puis retombèrent sur Herakles avant de regarder autour de lui une nouvelle fois.

« Vous... vous voulez m'inviter... moi... ? Un jeune homme... à sortir... ? »

 

Herakles sourit tendrement et hocha lentement la tête.

« Oui, qu'y a-t-il de mal à cela ? »

 

Kiku se mordilla la lèvre et sourit timidement. Il hésita un moment avant que Mei Xiao ne s'en mêle. Elle se faufila derrière lui et passa gentiment son bras autour de son épaule. Elle offrit son plus beau sourire au client en face d'eux. Elle tapota l'autre épaule de Kiku et ricana légèrement.

« Écoute Kiku~ Tu as besoin de repos, et cela fait bien longtemps que tu ne t'es pas accordé une petite soirée avec quelqu'un~ »

 

Kiku rougit bien plus qu'avant et tourna la tête vers elle, il grogna de gêne mais ne sut quoi dire. Après quelques légers sermons et des petits regards échangés avec Herakles, Kiku, bien embarrassé, accepta l'invitation, au grand plaisir du client et de son amie Mei Xiao.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent dans un café non loin du lieu de travail de Kiku. Ils commencèrent à boire. Kiku prit simplement un thé vert alors que l'autre homme demanda une demi bouteille de Shōchū, qu'il entama aussitôt. Herakles avait l'air de se délecter de cet alcool. Kiku cligna des yeux et savoura tranquillement son thé lorsque son voisin de table entama la discussion. 

« Je vous observe depuis quelque temps Kiku. Vous semblez... parfois fatigué... mais vous continuez de travailler, en gardant le sourire... J'admire cela. »

 

Kiku avala sa gorgée et regarda Herakles, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à cela, il hocha doucement la tête. Il réfléchit un instant avant de prendre à son tour la parole.

« Puis-je vous demander... pourquoi vous êtes au Japon ?  _il inclina un peu la tête, comme un chat,_

‒ Disons... que je suis... en vacances... _sourit-il_. »

 

Kiku hocha légèrement la tête et sourit, ''Que voilà de bien longues vacances'', pensa-t-il.

 

Tous deux discutèrent encore un peu, puis, une fois qu'ils eurent fini, et à la grande surprise de Kiku, Herakles le fit monter dans sa voiture et l'emmena dans un restaurant français près de Tokyo. Kiku ouvrit de grands yeux, tout d'abord à cause de la grosse voiture de luxe dans laquelle il se trouvait, mais aussi et surtout à cause des lumières de Noël qu'on accrochait déjà dans les rues japonaises. Ils arrivèrent vite devant le fameux restaurant. Herakles s'empressa de sortir de sa voiture pour en faire le tour et ouvrir la portière de Kiku. Ce dernier rougit légèrement et sortit de la voiture. Il jeta son regard autour d'eux.

« Où sommes-nous ? _demanda-t-il d'une petite voix,_

‒ Chez Olivier. _répondit simplement Herakles_ ,

‒ … Chez qui... ? »

 

Herakles rit doucement et se tourna vers Kiku. Il pointa du doigt la devanture du restaurant.

« Chez Olivier. C'est le nom de ce restaurant. »

 

Kiku devint cramoisi de honte et couvrit son visage. Il n'avait ni le temps ni les moyens de fréquenter de tels endroits... !

Herakles sourit tendrement et lui tapota gentiment la tête pour le calmer. Il allait bientôt être 20h. Il fallait entrer dans le restaurant. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils furent accueillis par une hôtesse.

« Bonsoir messieurs. Avez-vous réservé ? »

 

Herakles hocha la tête et lui donna nom et prénom avant de pouvoir être conduit à sa table, suivit de Kiku. Ils prirent place et ce ne fut pas long avant qu'un serveur ne vienne prendre leurs commandes. Le jeune japonais ne savait pas quoi prendre, heureusement Herakles l'aida à choisir. Ils reprirent ensuite leur discussion le temps que les plats arrivent. Kiku trouva tout cela fort agréable, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé en privé avec quelqu'un, même si cela l'étonnait encore que ce soit avec un client, un riche héritier qui plus est.

Cela prit au moins une bonne demi-heure pour pouvoir enfin voir le premier plat arriver. Kiku fut émerveillé par l'esthétique de l'assiette. C'était assez coloré, avec de petites fleurs ici et là pour décorer les gouttes de sauces et de crème, Herakles en profita pour demander qu'on leur amène une bouteille de Grand Marnier, et un Château La Tour. Kiku cligna des yeux et dégusta lentement son plat. Au fil des jours, il avait appris à ne plus s'étonner de grand chose quand on en venait à l'argent de Herakles. Il était riche, et en profitait bien, mais avec modestie. Jamais il ne s'en vantait, au contraire. Et il semblait tellement heureux de pouvoir partager des choses avec les autres. 

Le reste du repas se passa agréablement bien, leurs mains se frôlèrent une ou deux fois lorsqu'ils voulaient prendre leur verre. Kiku rougit un peu et remarqua que Herakles aussi avait les joues roses parfois, en plus d'un regard très doux lorsque leurs yeux se croisaient. Kiku sourit timidement.

« Vous savez Herakles... Je vous trouve... vraiment... sympathique.  _dit-il d'une petite voix._  »

 

Herakles devint tout rouge et sourit de toutes ses dents. Il était vraiment ravi de ce que venait de dire Kiku. Il laissa sa main glisser le long de la nappe et frôla ''innocemment'' les doigts de Kiku, qui ne s'en rendit pas compte car il avait la tête et l'esprit ailleurs. L'alcool commençait à faire de l'effet sur lui... Il ne supportait pas très bien la boisson et devenait ivre assez facilement. Et pour preuve, lorsqu'ils en vinrent au dessert, Kiku ne put finir sans laisser échapper un petit rire dès qu'il voyait une décoration étonnante dans son assiette... Sans compter ses joues qui étaient constamment rouges.

Le repas terminé, Herakles proposa de ramener Kiku directement chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser rentrer seul, que ce soit en transport ou en taxi. Au début, Kiku refusa, mais changea vite d'avis en voyant qu'il avait un peu de mal à voir clair et à marcher droit. Herakles sourit et rit légèrement avant de l'aider à monter dans sa voiture. Il attacha sa ceinture et prit le temps de poser sa main sur le front de Kiku. Malgré l'alcool, il avait tout de même l'air un peu fiévreux... Kiku sourit tendrement et appuya légèrement sa tête contre la main de Herakles. Il avait juste assez d'énergie pour indiquer son adresse sur le GPS de Herakles avant de lentement s'endormir dans la voiture. Le ronronnement du moteur et les vibrations causées par la route le bercèrent.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Environ une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin dans le petit quartier calme de Kiku. Ce ne fut pas trop difficile pour Herakles de trouver l'appartement de Kiku. Le jeune homme arrêta la voiture et se libéra de sa ceinture avant de se tourner vers le bel endormi. Il caressa gentiment sa joue du dos de sa main pour le réveiller.

« Kiku... Nous sommes arrivés... »

 

Un tendre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsque Kiku se tortilla lentement dans son siège et ouvrit les yeux. Il poussa un adorable petit grognement en sortant de son sommeil et s'étira un peu.

« Déjà... ? _dit-il en baillant._  »

 

Herakles hocha la tête et ricana doucement.

Comme pour le restaurant, Herakles sortit en premier de la voiture avant d'aller ouvrir à Kiku pour l'aider à se lever. Le jeune japonais s'était accordé un moment de détente qui le fit se sentir encore plus fatigué qu'avant, et il fallait encore qu'il monte ces longs escaliers... qu'il trouve ses clés et rentre chez lui avant de pouvoir espérer se jeter sur son lit... Il frotta ses yeux comme un enfant avant de marcher lentement en direction des escaliers extérieurs. Herakles le suivit de près, au cas où Kiku tomberait de fatigue sur les marches.

Enfin en haut et devant sa porte, Kiku dû chercher ses clés dans son sac, d'un air fatigué.

Pendant ce temps, perdu dans ses pensées, Herakles se remémora la soirée, ainsi que les jours passés à la boutique en compagnie de Kiku. Le jeune fortuné ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Quand Kiku trouva enfin ses clés et s'apprêta à ouvrir sa porte, Herakles posa la tête contre son épaule. Le contact fit légèrement sursauter Kiku, puis il tourna un peu la tête pour regarder le jeune homme. Herakles ferma les yeux et sourit tendrement avant de murmurer quelques mots...

« Je vous aime... Kiku... »

 

Il fallut quelques secondes à Kiku pour comprendre ce que venait de dire Herakles. Son visage devint rouge comme si on lui avait écrasé des framboises sur les joues... ! Il resta muet et figé, jusqu'à ce que ses mains ouvrent machinalement la porte de son appartement. En voulant se retourner un instant, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Herakles... Il écarquilla les yeux avant de battre des cils. Son cœur battait la chamade très fort... Kiku pria pour que Herakles ne l'entende pas... ! Leurs visages étaient proches... tellement proches... ! Kiku paniqua et ferma les yeux au moment où Herakles se pencha vers lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Il resta collé au plus petit pendant plusieurs secondes avant de lui glisser un mot à l'oreille...

« Merci pour cette belle soirée... »

 

… et de partir.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Ce matin-là, Kiku eut du mal à rester concentré sur son travail... Il était épuisé et avait constamment la tête ailleurs... Son esprit était embrouillé et confus... De plus il avait passé une nuit assez mouvementée, pas moyen de trouver le sommeil... il avait tourné et tourné, encore et encore sous sa couette. Il avait maintenant l'air bien plus fatigué que d'habitude. Il renversa par mégarde une des tasses de thé et faillit brûler quelqu'un... C'était la première fois que cela arrivait. Kiku était nerveux à l'idée de croiser le regard de l'autre jeune homme...

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à **ne pas** le voir du tout...

C'est ce qu'il constata en arrivant à la boutique d'accessoires... Aujourd'hui, Herakles n'était pas là. Kiku regarda quand même entre les étalages, au cas où... Mais il n'était pas là. Le jeune japonais alla se changer, l'air légèrement perturbé... Ce que remarqua rapidement Mei Xiao, qui s'empressa de se jeter sur lui pour lui demander commet s'était passée sa soirée avec le beau jeune homme. Kiku cligna des yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Il lui raconta quelques parties de sa soirée... mais pas toutes... Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il baissa les yeux. Mei Xiao l'observa d'un air curieux.

C'était une étrange sensation pour Kiku de faire payer des personnes autre que Herakles... Le magasin semblait presque vide sans ce grand personnage... Peut-être était-il repartit et que ses vacances étaient finies... ? Cette pensée provoqua un pincement au cœur de Kiku... Il n'avait aucun moyen de le contacter... Il le connaissait seulement grâce au magasin, et ils s'étaient vus hors du travail une seule fois. Il y avait tellement de choses qui se bousculaient dans la tête du jeune caissier... ! Il se rendit alors compte... que malgré ses collègues et quelques connaissances de bureau... Il était en fait bien seul... limite solitaire. Cette révélation que venait de se faire Kiku le blessa intérieurement...

 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Ce soir-là il y avait beaucoup de monde au restaurant, et Kiku avait toujours la tête ailleurs... Ce qui n'arrangea pas ses affaires... ! Plusieurs fois en deux heures, Kiku se trompa de commandes et de tables. Ce qui lui valut les foudres de Lovino qui était plus énervé que jamais. À force de se mélanger les pinceaux, Kiku avait réussi à faire partir deux couples et une famille de quatre personnes... Lovino était fou de rage... ! Kiku se maudit intérieurement. Heureusement, et par miracle, Antonio, le petit-ami de Lovino qui était de passage, débarqua dans le restaurant pour prêter main forte. D'ailleurs, il en profita pour calmer un peu son amoureux avant de prendre en charge certaines choses et d'essayer de réparer les erreurs de Kiku, tandis que ce dernier se fit entraîner par Feliciano dans un coin à part.

« Vee~ Kiku... ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive... ? C'est... la première fois que je te vois comme ça... ! »

 

Kiku rougit de honte et baissa la tête...

« Tu as même réussi à mettre mon frère en colère... Alors qu'en général il n'y a vraiment que moi et Marcello pour le rendre comme ça... ! _gloussa-t-il doucement._  »

 

Kiku sourit légèrement, Feliciano était doué pour lui remonter le moral.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, après une courte discussion, Kiku retourna en salle et fit de son mieux pour ne pas refaire de bêtises. Beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée, une fois rentré dans son petit appartement, le jeune homme se sentit de nouveau très seul... Il avait presque toujours vécu seul, même lorsqu'il vivait avec ses parents. Mais cette fois... il ressentait vraiment le poids de la solitude. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait revoir Herakles le lendemain à la boutique... ! Plein d'espoir, il alla prendre une bonne douche et s'allongea enfin, il eut moins de difficulté que la veille à s'endormir.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 

En arrivant à la boutique d'un pas un peu plus enjoué, Kiku s'arrêta net à l'entrée et fut choqué de voir, qu'une fois de plus, Herakles n'était pas là. Il sentit alors son cœur manquer un battement. Sa joie de travailler ici se dissipa lentement...

Les jours se mirent à défiler sans que Kiku ne puisse revoir Herakles. Au bout d'une semaine, il commença à pleurer la nuit au fond de son lit... Encore une semaine passa, puis une autre... Toujours sans nouvelles, Kiku comprit alors que Herakles lui manquait bien plus qu'il ne pouvait le croire... Et étant donné que Kiku voulait devenir mangaka d'histoires romantiques... Il se rendit finalement compte qu'il ressentait ce que pouvait ressentir le personnage principale d'un shojo... Il était amoureux de Herakles...

 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Kiku s'affala dans son fauteuil de bureau et poussa un long soupir. Quelques employées qui passaient par là l'entendirent et se mirent à chuchoter entre elles. Kiku devint rouge pivoine et se couvrit le visage avec son cahier. Il se sentait impuissant et fragile. Si c'était ça l'amour, il n'en voulait pas... Souffrir de l'absence de l'autre sans pour autant être officiellement ensemble... Ridicule... Kiku poussa un autre soupir et sursauta en entendant madame Hoiko tousser derrière lui. Il tomba à moitié de son fauteuil et la regarda d'un air tétanisé. La bonne femme lui sourit amicalement et lui demanda de la suivre pour préparer le thé, et lui dire un mot.

Kiku laissa son cahier sur le bureau et alla chercher le plateau et les tasses dans la petite cuisine de l'étage. En retournant auprès de madame Hoiko, il fut surpris de recevoir une petite tape sur la tête.

« Raconte-moi tes malheurs, tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin. »

 

Kiku cligna des yeux et rougit énormément, cela se voyait-il tant que ça... ? Il était soudain très embarrassé... Si tout se lisait sur son visage, il n'allait pas tarder à en entendre parler par Mei Xiao...

Il décida de d'abord servir le thé aux employés avant de s'accorder un instant avec la femme de ménage. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'elle réussisse à lui faire avouer ses sentiments... Les pommettes roses, elle sourit tendrement et le prit dans ses bras comme une maman, et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Ne t'en fais pas mon petit... Je suis sûre que cela ne durera pas.

‒ …

‒ Si il t'aime vraiment, il reviendra, sois-en certain. »

 

Avec cela, Kiku rougit et hocha timidement la tête.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Quelques jours passèrent, cela faisait maintenant un mois que Herakles avait disparu. Au fil des jours, Kiku avait maigri... Il avait l'air encore plus faible – physiquement – qu'il ne l'était avant de connaître le riche jeune homme. En quittant la station de bus et en remontant la rue, un vent glacial frappa son visage. L'hiver était bel et bien là... En essayant de se couvrir un peu mieux, il sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues... Depuis quand pleurait-il... ? Il n'en savait rien. Il renifla un coup et frotta son visage avec sa manche. Au bout de quelques minutes il arriva enfin dans son petit quartier. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son appartement, il remarqua une grosse Berline noire devant chez lui... Kiku s'arrêta une seconde le temps de la regarder, curieux et... craintif. Il eut raison d'être craintif car au moment où il reprit sa marche, un homme sortit de la voiture et l'interpella. Kiku sursauta et se sentit pâlir en voyant un deuxième homme sortir à son tour avant que les deux hommes en noir ne se jettent pratiquement sur Kiku et le forcent à monter dans la voiture. Kiku paniqua et se débattit comme il pouvait, il poussa même des petits cris... qui ne servirent à rien car la voiture partait déjà. Kiku se retrouva encerclé par deux autres hommes à l'arrière de la voiture et commença à trembler de peur... Mon dieu... se faisait-il kidnapper... ?! Qu'avait-il fait pour en arriver là... ?!

Après ce qui lui parut être une heure de route, Kiku fut extrêmement surpris de voir qu'on l'emmenait au Tokyo International Hotel ! Une fois sur place, il fut traîné vers les ascenseurs, toujours effrayé comme un pauvre chaton, sans parler des employés de l'hôtel qui ne semblaient pas lui prêter attention... Kiku voulait crier au secours mais il sentait que ce serait inutile... !

Il fut alors conduit au dernier étage, dans la chambre la plus grande et la plus chère de l'hôtel. Les hommes en noir laissèrent Kiku seul dans la chambre et l'enfermèrent de l'extérieur. Kiku poussa un petit cri de frayeur une fois seul. Il tenta bêtement d'ouvrir la porte en s'acharnant sur la poignée, mais ça ne servait à rien... Il était seul, dans une chambre immense et vide... Il s'agrippa faiblement au mur avant de s'effondrer en larmes par terre... Tout son corps tremblait... Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix douce et calme l'interrompit.

« Ne pleurez pas... »

 

Kiku sursauta et se retourna aussitôt pour voir d'où venait cette voix, qui lui était bien familière. Il vit alors une ombre se déplacer derrière une porte en verre épais. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et un homme apparut. Kiku sentit son cœur et sa mâchoire tomber, et ses yeux s'ouvrir grand.

« He...Herakles... !! »

 

Herakles sourit tendrement et hocha la tête avant de marcher vers lui pour l'aider à se relever, il en profita pour essuyer son visage couvert de larmes. Il était habillé très chic... Il portait un magnifique costume trois pièces noir, il était très séduisant. Il accompagna Kiku à la table basse du mini salon et l'aida à s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils. Kiku avait l'air perdu et encore un peu choqué. Herakles se mordilla les lèvres et s'inclina.

« Je suis... profondément navré... d'être parti comme ça... Et... j'espère que... mes gardes du corps... n'ont pas été trop brusques... avec vous... »

 

Il s'assit devant Kiku dans un des autres fauteuils et lui prit gentiment les mains pour y déposer des petits baisers, et caresser ses doigts du bout de ses lèvres. Kiku rougit et sentit son cœur battre la chamade à nouveau. Ses lèvres étaient toutes chaudes contre ses mains... c'était agréable. Il eut l'impression de fondre à son contact. Herakles sourit légèrement et sentit ses joues rosir. Il serra les mains de Kiku contre les siennes et frotta lentement son pouce sur le dos de sa main.

« Kiku... Je vous aime... »

 

Le japonais rougit un peu plus qu'avant et resserra discrètement ses doigts autour de ceux de Herakles. Il ouvrit alors de grands yeux lorsque Herakles quitta son siège et s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Je... Vous... Voulez-vous... _il avala sa salive,_ Voulez-vous... m'épouser... Kiku... ? »

 

Kiku se figea un instant et fixa Herakles du regard. Son visage s'embrasa et les larmes recommencèrent à couler, il baissa la tête et ses épaules se mirent à trembler. Le plus grand des deux un peu choqué de sa réaction, paniqua avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer. Kiku sentit la chaleur de ses bras l'entourer. Les larmes coulaient mais c'était des larmes de joie. Kiku enlaça ses bras autour de Herakles et en profita pour enfouir son visage dans sa poitrine. Le jeune étranger se détendit un peu et caressa gentiment le dos du japonais. Cependant, il n'avait pas encore eu de réponse quant à sa demande... Il rougit et baissa un peu la tête.

« Kiku... ? »

 

Ce dernier cligna des yeux et les frotta avec une main avant de se coller de nouveau au jeune homme pour sentir l'odeur de son délicieux parfum. Il sentit une grande main chaude caresser sa tête. Il ouvrit un œil et croisa le regard vert d'eau de l'autre... Kiku rougit et sourit légèrement avant de hocher la tête.

« J'accepte... _murmura-t-il_  »

 

Il frotta doucement son visage contre le cou chaud de Herakles et s'accrocha tendrement à lui.

« Moi aussi... Je vous aime... _susurra-t-il_  »

 

Herakles sourit amoureusement et serra Kiku fort contre lui.

« Oh Kiku... Mon Kiku... »

 

Kiku rougit et savoura cette étreinte chaleureuse. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant de finalement échanger un regard... Herakles caressa la joue de Kiku, puis se rapprocha lentement de son visage... Une mèche de ses cheveux tomba sur les yeux de Kiku à l'instant où il les ferma. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent, leur nez se frôlèrent... Leurs lèvres se touchèrent timidement dans un doux premier baiser. C'était simple, agréable, et d'une infinie douceur. Herakles prit soin des lèvres de son fiancé comme si elles étaient la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Kiku lui, n'avait jamais eu la chance d'embrasser quelqu'un avant... et c'était assez plaisant. Non seulement les lèvres de Herakles étaient douces et chaudes, mais elles lui donnaient l'impression qu'on lui massait la bouche avec amour... Cette petite pensée fit sourire Kiku pendant le baiser.

Un petit miaulement les interrompit. Les deux jeunes hommes arrêtèrent de s'embrasser et regardèrent autour d'eux. Kiku remarqua alors un chaton brun qui essayait de grimper sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Il sourit et rit avant de se pencher vers la petite boule de poils pour le prendre dans sa main et le ramener vers eux. Le petit moustachu élut domicile sur l'épaule de Kiku et se remit à miauler. Kiku gloussa doucement.

« Bonjour toi~ »

 

Le chaton miaula dans sa direction pour lui répondre. Kiku sourit et commença à le gratter gentiment sous le menton. Herakles sourit à son tour et se rapprocha de Kiku pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Ce dernier rougit et le regarda en souriant.

« Je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer maintenant~ Qu'en penses-tu Kiku ? »

 

Kiku cligna des yeux et eut un large sourire avant de hocher joyeusement la tête, ce qui déplut au chaton, cela le faisait trop bouger à son goût. Il miaula à nouveau et essaya de planter ses minuscules griffes dans le vêtement du japonais pour ne pas glisser.

« Oh oh... ! Attention petit bonhomme... ! »

 

Kiku le reprit dans sa main et le posa sur ses cuisses. Il l'empêcha de tomber avec une main, pendant qu'il commença à jouer du bout des doigts avec l'autre. Le chaton était joueur et essaya de sauter pour attraper le doigt de Kiku. Herakles ricana devant l'adorable moment. Il se baissa et plaça un petit baiser sur la tête du chaton. Kiku rougit légèrement. Herakles leva les yeux vers lui et sourit.

« Je te présente Hippolyte, le frère de Calypso. _dit-il tout sourire._  »

 

Kiku cligna des yeux et regarda de nouveau la petite créature.

« Hippolyte~ »

 

Herakles sourit et se releva, il tendit la main à Kiku pour qu'il se lève aussi. Il l'emmena tranquillement dans la pièce par laquelle il était sorti tout à l'heure. Il ouvrit la porte en verre et laissa Kiku passer. Une fois là, Kiku ouvrit de grands yeux et se retint de couiner trop fort... ! Oh mon dieu... Des chats... Des chats partout... ! Une chambre d'hôtel remplie de chats et de leurs jouets et accessoires... ! Kiku serra malgré lui Hippolyte contre lui, ce qui le fit miauler et donner un petit coup de patte dans son menton. Le japonais revint à lui et caressa la tête du chaton. Il remarqua qu'il y avait d'autres chatons dans la pièce, dont Calypso, qui elle, dormait sur le coussin que Herakles avait acheté lors de sa première visite à la boutique. Kiku rougit un peu et sourit tendrement. Il posa doucement Hippolyte par terre et le laissa aller jouer avec les autres. En se redressant, le dos de sa main frôla celui de Herakles. Le plus grand tourna la tête dans sa direction et le regarda avec amour, Kiku frissonna. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ce genre de regard sur lui auparavant... Herakles glissa alors sa main dans la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts.

Il se pencha vers le plus petit et l'embrassa tendrement. Kiku ferma les yeux un instant et se laissa enivrer par la douce sensation qu'il adorait déjà. Herakles embrassa sa lèvre supérieure et mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Kiku garda les yeux fermés et rougit comme une pivoine, il essaya de se souvenir des mouvements que faisait son amoureux pour pouvoir le faire à son tour plus tard... C'est alors qu'il entendit plusieurs petits grelots au fond de la salle et il ne put se retenir de rire doucement contre la bouche de Herakles. Il rompit le baiser et tourna la tête vers la source du bruit. Il eut un grand sourire en voyant plusieurs chats porter les colliers qu'il avait vendu à Herakles il y a quelques semaines. Kiku commença à rire et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Herakles. Ce dernier baissa la tête et le regarda d'un air curieux.

« Herakles... tu sais... haha.. ! _rit-il,_ La première fois que tu es venu à la boutique, et que je t'ai vu parler à ta poche... Je dois t'avouer que... j'ai eu peur que tu sois un fou... _dit-il en baissant lentement la voix,_ Mais quand tu m'as montré la petite Calypso, je me suis dis que tu devais être quelqu'un de très gentil pour prendre soin d'un aussi petit chat... »

 

Il tourna la tête et posa son regard sur la petite chatte endormie, qui d'ailleurs avait grandi depuis la dernière fois.

« Je suis content de voir que j'avais raison... _soupira-t-il en souriant._ Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu achetais autant d'accessoires... ! _rit-il,_ Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de pouvoir prendre un animal chez moi, ils sont interdits... »

 

Herakles, enchanté par les mots doux de son fiancé, lui caressa gentiment le dos et posa sa tête contre la sienne. Il posa un baiser sur son front et repoussa délicatement une mèche derrière son oreille. Le jeune homme rigola un instant avant de prendre la parole.

« Tu sais... j'ai encore... beaucoup d'autres chats... dans ma maison... en Grèce. »

 

Il le regarda du coin de l'œil et sourit d'un air coquin.

« Et comme tu as accepté... de t'unir à moi, _dit-il en rougissant légèrement,_ dis-toi que... tous mes chats... sont aussi les tiens... maintenant. »

 

Kiku cligna des yeux et sourit, il n'avait pas pensé à ça... !

« Oh... ! C'est merveilleux... ! »

 

Cette fois-ci Kiku leva les bras et les enlaça autour du cou de Herakles, et il se tint sur la pointe de ses pieds pour pouvoir embrasser Herakles. Le plus grand fut ravi de ce geste et le laissa faire à sa guise. Il enroula à son tour ses bras autour de lui et le souleva un peu. Sans arrêter de l'embrasser, il réussit à ouvrir la porte et à sortir de la pièce sans qu'un chat ne s'aventure à l'extérieur. Herakles le souleva un peu plus en le tenant sous les fesses, et lui fit enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, Herakles se dirigea vers la chambre où il dormait d'habitude.

Son lit était très grand, à moitié défait... Les rideaux n'étaient pas complètement tirés, et il y avait une légère odeur de son parfum qui flottait dans l'air. Herakles ferma la porte à l'aide de son pied et se dirigea vers le lit. Il s'agenouilla devant le matelas et allongea délicatement Kiku, il rompit le baiser et plongea son regard dans les beaux yeux noisettes du japonais. Ses lèvres étaient déjà roses et gonflées à cause de leur baiser, ses joues étaient rouges. Il était vraiment à croquer... Herakles rougit et avala sa salive, il se baissa pour être plus près du visage de Kiku et en profita pour l'embrasser encore une fois. Puis, il pencha la tête sur le côté et déposa des petits baisers dans le cou du plus petit. Kiku eut un léger frisson de plaisir et ferma les yeux. Herakles se redressa un peu et fixa Kiku des yeux, le visage en feu.

« Kiku je... Je sais que... qu'on vient à peine... de... se mettre ensemble mais..., _il rougit,_ J'ai... J'ai vraiment très envie... de te faire l'amour... _murmura-t-il_  »

 

Kiku écarquilla les yeux et devint rouge cramoisi. Il sentit son cœur rater un battement avant d'accélérer d'un coup. Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces et se mordilla la lèvre. Herakles cligna des yeux et avala sa salive, il prit cela pour un non et décida de s'éloigner un instant de Kiku pour se calmer, mais...

Kiku le retint par la manche, son visage encore plus rouge qu'avant, et son regard plus vif que jamais.

« Je... veux bien... »

 

À peine eut-il parlé que Herakles se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Kiku poussa un léger gémissement de surprise. Ce baiser là était bien trop fougueux pour lui qui était novice en la matière... Il sentit alors Herakles y aller plus doucement, il avait sûrement dû remarquer que Kiku n'arrivait pas à suivre.

Ce ne fut pas long avant que leurs chaussures ne s'envolent dans un coin de la chambre. Suivies par le manteau de Kiku, la veste et la cravate de Herakles. Kiku cligna des yeux et rompit le baiser pour respirer un peu.

« Ton... ton costume... !

‒ Ne t'inquiète pas... »

 

Herakles rit doucement avant de recommencer à l'embrasser, il le fit tendrement cette fois-ci. Il s'occupa de cette bouche qu'il aimait déjà tant. Kiku gémit légèrement et referma les yeux. Herakles pointa sa langue et caressa les lèvres de Kiku pour y avoir plus d'accès et s'emparer de l'autre. Le plus petit frissonna et entre-ouvrit la bouche pour permettre à Herakles de l'explorer un peu. Première langue en bouche. Leurs langues s'enroulèrent autour de l'autre, se cherchèrent, se touchèrent. Herakles prit un malin plaisir à jouer avec la langue de Kiku. Il l'embrassa, la lécha lentement, la suça légèrement... Kiku gémit à travers le baiser et s'accrocha aux bras de son homme.

« Mmh... »

 

Herakles se délectait de ses petits bruits. Il passa sa main dans le dos de Kiku et le transporta un peu plus loin dans le lit. Une fois Kiku allongé complètement, le plus grand des deux s'allongea presque sur lui. Il le couvrit de son corps et l'enlaça. Il déposa des baisers papillons un peu partout, il embrassa ses cheveux soyeux, son front, le bout de son nez, ses joues rouges comme des tomates, le contour de son visage. Pendant ce temps, sa main commençait à se balader sur ce corps qu'il rêvait de découvrir. Depuis la hanche, sa main remonta le long de la poitrine de Kiku et frôla l'un de ses tétons. Kiku trembla et sursauta légèrement. Herakles sourit sournoisement et frôla de nouveau son téton qui commençait à pointer à travers le tissu... Kiku poussa un petit gémissement et rougit, Herakles en profita pour l'embrasser, il glissa doucement sa langue dans sa bouche et joua tendrement avec celle du japonais.

Kiku enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'autre et ferma les yeux pendant qu'il l'embrassait et explorait son corps encore habillé. Le plus grand des deux se redressa un peu et se tint sur ses genoux pour ouvrir sa chemise qui commençait à le déranger. Il l'envoya valser de l'autre côté du lit et plongea son regard dans celui de Kiku, qui était béa face au grand torse musclé devant ses yeux... Ce magnifique corps allait bientôt lui ''appartenir''... Il avala sa salive difficilement et se raidit un peu lorsque Herakles tenta de lui ôter son sweat-shirt. Le jeune homme décida d'y aller tranquillement, il fit lentement glisser le sweat-shirt de Kiku vers le haut, dévoilant petit à petit sa peau de porcelaine, ses rares grains de beauté, et ses jolis petits tétons roses. Herakles savoura chaque instant et admira le corps sous le sien comme une œuvre de Léonard de Vinci. Kiku frissonna au contact de l'air et à cause du regard de son fiancé. Il essaya de se détendre un peu en l'embrassant.

Les minutes passèrent, et les vêtements quittèrent les corps petit à petit. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux en sous-vêtements, leurs érections évidentes... Herakles rougit et se pencha sur Kiku pour l'embrasser langoureusement. La chaleur avait beau monter entre eux... Kiku tremblait. Herakles rompit le baiser et frotta doucement son nez contre le sien. Kiku poussa un petit gémissement et Herakles en profita pour donner un léger coup de bassin contre son entrejambe.

« Kiku... »

 

Herakles enveloppa Kiku de ses bras pour lui tenir chaud avant de continuer ses petits coups de bassin. Kiku rougit et s'agrippa à lui, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, malgré ses besoins charnels. Les frottements sur son entrejambe accentuèrent son excitation... Il cacha alors son visage dans le cou de Herakles pour empêcher ses gémissements de sortir de sa bouche. Herakles s'en rendit compte et esquissa un sourire, puis poussa doucement Kiku hors de son étreinte pour l'allonger... Sans un mot, Herakles glissa vers le bas du ventre de Kiku, laissant des baisers brûlants sur son passage. Il enroba un des tétons roses de ses lèvres et le suça tendrement, le lécha et joua avec pendant quelques secondes avant de s'en prendre à son torse, puis son ventre et son nombril. Kiku se sentit fondre et s'accrocha aux oreillers du lit. Il écarta légèrement les cuisses pour laisser un peu de place à Herakles. Il ne se fit pas prier pour sortir sa langue et taquiner le membre de Kiku à travers le tissu de son boxer...

« Aah... ! »

 

Kiku sursauta tout en gémissant. Herakles allongea les bras et tint les poignets de Kiku pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. Ce dernier poussa un petit soupir et cligna des yeux dans la direction de son amant. Il sentit le souffle chaud de Herakles contre son entrejambe, il rougit un peu plus et se mordit la lèvre lorsque Herakles se décida à continuer ses petites coquineries. Il frotta doucement sa joue contre la bosse qui durcissait sous le tissus. Un sourire sexy aux lèvres, Herakles ouvrit la bouche et prit la bosse au creux de ses lèvres, il fit de petites sucions et lécha lentement la forme couverte par le sous-vêtement de Kiku, qui poussait de délicieux petits gémissements de temps à autres.

Kiku n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vécu une telle chose. Herakles avait beau lui tenir les poignets, il sentait qu'il tremblait encore. Mais était-ce de la peur ou de l'excitation... ? Il le saurait tôt ou tard. Il poussa un hoquet de surprise lorsque son bel amant commença à lui retirer son boxer avec les dents.

« Haa Herakles... ! Qu'est-ce que... Aaah ! »

 

Herakles lui coupa la parole en le prenant directement entre ses lèvres. Il sentit son membre chaud trembler dans sa bouche. Herakles avait le feu aux joues, comme Kiku.

« Hera... aah... oh mon dieu... _gémit-il_. »

 

Herakles savoura sa chair et le caressa de sa langue. Il bougea lentement la tête de haut en bas, tout en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal avec ses dents. Kiku se tortillait déjà de plaisir grâce à ses douces attentions. Herakles pensa alors qu'il était temps de montrer à son beau petit japonais ce qu'était vraiment le plaisir oral. Il lâcha l'un des poignets de Kiku et lui caressa le corps du bout des doigts tandis qu'il lui retenait les poignets avec l'autre main et s'occupait amoureusement de sa zone érogène. Tout en l'empêchant de bouger d'une main, Herakles joignit son autre main à sa bouche et continua de faire du bien au japonais. Kiku balança sa tête en arrière dans les oreillers et gémit bruyamment quand Herakles titilla la fente de son membre tout en faisant des mouvements de va-et-viens avec sa main.

La respiration de Kiku s'accéléra et devint saccadée, sa poitrine bougeait de manière irrégulière en fonction de ce que lui faisait Herakles. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de tendres caresses et de coups de langue bien placés, Kiku commença à perdre pied, il resserra ses cuisses autour de Herakles et gémit, encore et encore. Le regard vague et brumeux, la bouche entre-ouverte, il était à sa limite...

« Hera...kle...s... Je vais... Aah... ! »

 

Il gémit de plus belle au moment où Herakles fit des cercles autour de son pénis avec sa langue avant de prendre le gland en bouche et de le sucer tendrement. Il le rendait fou, Kiku perdait la tête et ne pensait plus à rien, simplement au fait qu'il était sur le point de jouir... Herakles lâcha ses poignets et alla lui caresser le torse tout en continuant son œuvre plus bas.

« Aaah... !! _cria-t-il_  »

 

À la seconde où il cria de plaisir, Kiku jouit entre les lèvres de son amant. Herakles ferma la bouche autour de son membre pendant quelques secondes et fit disparaître le liquide chaud au fond de sa gorge. Kiku trembla des cuisses et essaya de reprendre son souffle tandis que Herakles embrassait son entrejambe tendrement et caressait légèrement sa poitrine. Il se lécha les lèvres et embrassa sa cuisse avant de ramper vers lui. Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Kiku et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Mon amour... »

 

Kiku, qui reprenait encore son souffle, rougit aux mots doux de son amant. Il enroula ses bras autour de son cou et frissonna en sentant une grosse bosse se frotter contre lui. Il cligna légèrement des yeux avant de baisser un peu la tête pour regarder entre leur corps, il vit alors le membre de Herakles dans son sous-vêtement... Il avait l'air assez volumineux. Il était la cause de son état... ? Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il enfouit son visage au creux du cou de Herakles. Celui-ci sourit tendrement et laissa un petit rire lui échapper. Il le serra contre lui et déposa plusieurs petits baisers sur ses cheveux soyeux. Kiku savait ce qui l'attendait... Il se sentit soudain trembler contre Herakles. Mais ce n'était plus par peur... Plutôt par envie... L'envie montait en lui, mais il était encore méfiant car... c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de chose...

Malgré ses craintes, il se mit à gentiment embrasser le cou de Herakles. Ses lèvres étaient timides sur sa peau brûlante, Kiku ferma les yeux et continua tranquillement alors que Herakles se mit à déglutir. Il se sentait déjà accro à leur moment câlin. Il rougit et rit légèrement en se disant qu'il risquait de lui rendre la vie difficile au lit. Herakles se laissa un peu plus tomber sur Kiku, sans pour autant l'écraser. Il aimait beaucoup la sensation de ses petites lèvres contre sa peau. C'est un peu malgré lui qu'il se mit à se frotter contre son entrejambe. Kiku frissonna et laissa un faible gémissement lui échapper. Les deux jeunes hommes rougirent, leurs regards se croisèrent... Kiku cligna lentement des yeux et tendit un peu le cou pour pouvoir embrasser Herakles tendrement. Herakles le lui rendit avec amour et recommença à frotter leurs membres chauds ensemble. Kiku s'agrippa à ses épaules et frissonna de plaisir alors qu'il durcissait de nouveau... Herakles embrassa chaque partie de son visage et souffla légèrement dans son oreille avant de murmurer quelques mots.

« Tu es... toujours d'accord... pour aller plus loin ? »

 

Kiku eut la chair de poule et hocha doucement la tête. Herakles sourit et glissa le bout de sa langue le long du cou de Kiku avant de lui mordiller la clavicule et de glisser des doigts dans sa bouche pour les humidifier. Kiku ne pouvait que se laisser faire, Herakles avait l'air de parfaitement savoir ce qu'il faisait. Le jeune homme sentit alors une main glisser le long de ses jambes et lui retirer complètement son boxer. Herakles les couvrit avec la couverture pour que Kiku n'ait pas froid... Il sortit ses doigts de la bouche de Kiku et l'embrassa tendrement tandis qu'il aventura sa main plus bas, entre les cuisses de Kiku, et chercha à tâtons. Kiku sursauta légèrement et se crispa. Herakles cligna des yeux.

« Tu n'as... jamais... fait l'amour... Je me trompe... ? »

 

Kiku devint rouge pivoine et secoua la tête en fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces. Herakles rougit légèrement et eut un large sourire. Il s'empara de ses lèvres et les caressa avec les siennes. Il lui caressa la nuque pendant le baiser alors qu'il frôla le bout de son doigt contre l'entrée de Kiku. Ce dernier frissonna quelques secondes, puis Herakles rompit le baiser, il parla contre ses lèvres.

« Ne t'inquiète pas... Je serai très doux avec toi... Mon amour... »

 

Un sourire aux lèvres, il embrassa de nouveau Kiku qui semblait un peu plus rassuré. Le plus grand en profita pour faire lentement pénétrer le bout de son doigt en lui. Le japonais était encore bien crispé... Herakles n'était pas pressé, il savait se contenir longtemps pour son partenaire. Cela prit plusieurs longues minutes avant qu'il ne puisse glisser complètement son premier doigt en lui. Kiku était non seulement un homme plutôt petit, mais en tant que partenaire vierge, il était très serré... Herakles le sentait très bien rien qu'avec son doigt. Cela risquerait de prendre un moment avant de pouvoir lui faire véritablement l'amour.

Kiku tremblait autour de lui... Il essaya de plier les jambes ou de se repositionner dans le lit pour sentir un peu moins cette horrible sensation qu'il avait. Herakles réussit à le détendre un peu en jouant avec son membre, il commença alors à faire de petits mouvements de va-et-viens avec son doigt. Il ne quitta pas Kiku du regard. Il voulait voir et connaître toutes ses expressions... Le visage de Kiku était confus, rouge de gêne, il avait l'air d'avoir mal et d'être sur le point de pleurer, mais en même temps... il avait l'air de découvrir certaines sensations qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, c'était étrange et nouveau, un peu dérangeant sur le coup. Herakles était fasciné... Quelques minutes plus tard, il se permit d'ajouter un second doigt, Kiku se détendait enfin mais ne savait pas ce qu'un membre tel que celui de Herakles provoquerait en lui... Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir car Herakles continua à caresser son membre pour le détendre et le distraire tandis qu'il bougeait ses doigts en lui.

Il l'explorait avec ses doigts, les étira un peu, fit un mouvement de ciseaux pour 'ouvrir' un peu plus Kiku. Ce qui le fit trembler... Herakles chercha alors un peu plus profondément et fut ravi de pouvoir enfin trouver ce nerf qu'il désirait tant toucher. Il ne perdit pas de temps et frotta ses doigts contre la prostate de Kiku à chaque mouvement de sa main.

« Aaah... !!M-Mais qu'est-ce qu-ue... !! _gémit Kiku_  »

 

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et gémit de surprise.

« Ha ha... c'est là... _soupira Herakles d'une voix sexy_  »

 

Kiku se mit à gémir timidement au début, mais sa voix s'accentua très vite lorsque Herakles ajouta un troisième doigt et alla se cogner contre son point sensible à chaque allées-venues. Kiku découvrait beaucoup de choses ce soir et il commençait enfin à ressentir une autre forme de plaisir grâce à Herakles.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Herakles se débarrassa à son tour de son sous-vêtement et se pencha vers la table de nuit à côté du lit. Il ouvrit un des tiroirs et en sortit quelques objets. Une boîte de préservatifs extra larges, du lubrifiant, et aussi un petit anneau vibrant en cas de besoin... Il sentait que Kiku l'observait intensément et était encore timide à l'idée de faire l'amour pour la première fois. Herakles le regarda à son tour et se pencha vers lui, il baisa son front et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que tu préfères... avec... ou sans... préservatif... ? _demanda-t-il doucement._

‒ … Euh... Je... Je ne sais pas... _balbutia-t-il._

‒ Je suis **propre**... et en **bonne santé** , mais si je peux t'épargner... un nettoyage en profondeur... plus tard... dans la salle de bain, il vaut peut-être mieux... que je me protège... _murmura-t-il en rougissant._  »

 

Kiku rougit de plus belle et hocha doucement la tête. Herakles rit doucement, ce qui détendit un peu son amant le temps qu'il puisse mettre un préservatif. Kiku ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Même si cela risquait de lui faire mal, il voulait vraiment le faire, faire l'amour avec Herakles, être à lui, enfin. Ce ne fut pas long avant que Herakles ne finisse d'enfiler son préservatif. Il roula lentement sur le côté, le lubrifiant en main, il se glissa à moitié entre les jambes de Kiku et les écarta. Il versa quelques grosses gouttes sur ses doigts et les frotta ensemble pour chauffer un peu la mixture avant de gentiment glisser ses doigts dans l'entrée chaude de Kiku qui rougit à nouveau en sentant revenir cette sensation. Il couina un peu comme un chaton car le lubrifiant était encore un peu froid sur les doigts de Herakles.

Après l'avoir étiré encore, une dernière fois, Herakles versa du lubrifiant sur son membre et se massa devant les grands yeux de Kiku. Herakles se retint de gémir en sentant son regard sur lui en plus des caresses qu'ils se faisait pour étaler le gel.

« Tu es prêt... Kiku... ?

‒ Je crois... _soupira-t-il doucement._  »

 

Herakles hocha la tête et sourit amoureusement avant se placer correctement entre les cuisses de Kiku. Il les écarta un peu plus. Kiku quant à lui, se laissa faire, mais poussait parfois un micro gémissement de surprise. Son monde s'effondra lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de gros et chaud toquer contre lui. Il commença à souffler comme pour se donner du courage et se tint aux bras musclés de l'autre. Ça y est... On y était... C'était maintenant ou jamais... !

Herakles se demanda alors si il serait capable de faire du bien à Kiku de cette manière, surtout pour sa première fois... Il était prêt à y aller tout doucement et très lentement pour son bien-être... Il posa son regard intense sur Kiku et ne le quitta plus des yeux.

« J'y vais... »

 

Kiku se mordilla la lèvre et s'accrocha à son amant, il lui fit signe de la tête et Herakles commença à le pénétrer tout doucement. Kiku fut tout de suite surpris de sentir la chaleur entrer en lui comme ça... ! Le gland semblait être la partie la plus difficile à supporter au début pour un novice... Herakles avait beau y aller avec tout l'amour et toute la douceur du monde, Kiku avait quand même du mal à le prendre en lui... Le gland à peine rentré, Herakles s'arrêta un moment pour laisser son fiancé s'habituer à sa présence, il aventura sa main entre eux et se mit à le caresser pour l'aider à se détendre. Chose qui marcha en fait assez rapidement ! Pour leur plus grand bonheur, Kiku réussit à s'ouvrir un peu plus pour Herakles. Une fois le gland passé, le membre ne prendrait pas longtemps à se frayer un passage à l'intérieur du japonais.

Le jeune homme réussi à prendre le plus petit dans ses bras sans l'écraser, il l'embrassa tendrement et poussa légèrement son membre en lui. Kiku trembla et ferma les yeux, il avait mal mais il était prêt à subir un peu... Il avait l'impression qu'on l'ouvrait en deux avec cette chose volumineuse qui le pénétrait... ! Herakles se retira un peu avant de revenir en lui. Il fit des petits mouvements de va-et-viens pour habituer le corps de Kiku, sans trop forcer pour autant. Ce dernier finit par enfin se détendre comme il fallait au bout de plusieurs longues minutes et permit à Herakles d'aller plus profondément en lui à chaque petit mouvement de bassin. L'un poussait des petits gémissements alors que l'autre retenait son souffle. Quelques va-et-viens plus tard, Herakles put pénétrer Kiku complètement. Herakles s'écroula un instant sur Kiku et poussa un grognement sexy au creux de l'oreille du japonais. Ce dernier tremblait et respirait bizarrement, il sentait le membre de l'autre envahir son corps... Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur monter en lui. Ses joues étaient brûlantes et une petite larme coula. Herakles s'affaira d'une main et mordilla gentiment le lobe de l'oreille de Kiku. Il poussa un gémissement rauque et murmura.

« Est-ce que... ça va... ?

‒ Je... aah... Je suppose... _gémit Kiku._

‒ Haa... C'est si bon... d'être... en toi... mon amour... _soupira-t-il en rougissant._

‒ Mmmh... !

‒ Préviens-moi... si tu as trop mal... _ajouta-t-il._  »

 

Herakles se mit doucement à bouger les hanches d'avant en arrière, à glisser son pénis dans la fente brûlante qui l'accueillait. Kiku serra les dents et ses lèvres tout en fermant les yeux, il ne savait plus trop sur quoi se concentrer... Lorsqu'il se disait qu'il devait éviter de se crisper ou de se resserrer autour de Herakles, c'est exactement ce qui se passait... Herakles le lui faisait savoir en grognant de plaisir. Les frottements entre leurs corps ne tardèrent pas à faire des bruits. Des bruits humides et très érotiques... Kiku rougit un peu plus et poussa un long soupir d'extase lorsque Herakles retrouva cet endroit si agréable au fond de lui. Le plus grand esquissa un sourire coquin et n'arrêta plus de donner des coups de bassin à cet endroit précis.

« Nnngh... !

‒ Tu aimes... ? _demanda Herakles,_

‒ Mmh... ! Ou-ui... C'est... haa ! _gémit Kiku,_

‒ Mmh... tant mieux... _murmura-t-il._  »

 

Herakles continua longtemps ses va-et-viens, il voulait savourer chaque instant avec Kiku. À chaque fois, il prenait le temps de se retirer presque entièrement avant de s'enfoncer aussi loin que possible en Kiku, en prenant soin de taquiner sa prostate à tous les coups. Kiku relâcha sa tête en arrière et garda la bouche ouverte pour gémir. Lui qui était d'habitude si calme et composé, il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait pousser autant de gémissements... Herakles prenait son temps pour lui faire découvrir le plaisir sexuel et il en était plus que ravi, même si pour le moment tout ce qu'il avait à faire était subir ses délicieux coups de reins. Le plus grand profita que Kiku ait le cou à découvert pour s'en emparer et le couvrir de baisers brûlants et le mordiller, pendant qu'il titillait un de ses tétons avec ses doigts. 

« Ooh... !! Mmh mon dieu... aah ! Hera... Herakles... ! »

 

Kiku gémit de plus en plus fort au contact de Herakles, car celui-ci s'amusait à lui lécher le cou avant de lui mordiller le bord de la mâchoire. Kiku rit entre deux gémissements et essaya d'enrouler ses jambes autour des fesses de Herakles et ses bras autour de son cou pour se sentir encore plus proche. Il frotta sa joue chaude contre la sienne, et tous les deux échangèrent un regard passionné avant de s'embrasser amoureusement.

Quelques va-et-viens plus tard, Herakles commença à accélérer ses mouvements, il bougea les hanches plus vite. Kiku se mordit la lèvre et s'agrippa un peu plus fort à lui, ses orteils se tordaient tout seuls à chaque vague de plaisir. Herakles déplaça légèrement Kiku dans le lit et les deux se retrouvèrent comme recroquevillés l'un dans l'autre.

« Aaaah !! H-Heraklesss... !!

‒ Oui... Oui Kiku... Mmmh... ! »

 

Herakles n'arrêta pas d'enfoncer son membre en Kiku, jusqu'à son point sensible, tout en s'occupant de son intimité. Kiku se remit à trembler de plaisir et resserra ses ongles sur les bras de Herakles malgré lui. Ils étaient à leur limite. Kiku enfonça son visage dans le creux du cou de Herakles et le mordilla à son tour avant de gémir.

« Je... Je vais... Herakles... !! Haaah nnngh... !!

‒ Vas-y... ! Jouis... nngh !

‒ Mmmh...

‒ Laisse-toi aller... _grogna-t-il d'une voix sexy_  »

 

Cela ne prit que quelques secondes pour que Kiku jouisse entre les doigts de son bel amant, et soit alors pris de légers spasmes pendant que Herakles essayait de jouir à son tour. Il accéléra encore un peu ses va-et-viens et se mit à souffler court, son corps trembla quelques secondes avant qu'il ne lâche enfin tout. Dans un long cri rauque, Herakles jouit en Kiku et bloqua sa respiration avant de se laisser tomber sur le côté... Les deux jeunes hommes reprirent leur souffle, enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Herakles se retira doucement de Kiku et s'allongea confortablement à côté de lui, il lui caressa gentiment les cheveux tandis qu'ils avaient encore le souffle saccadé. Kiku sourit timidement et se recroquevilla auprès de lui. Il enlaça un bras autour de son dos musclé et ferma les yeux, la tête contre son torse. Il restèrent comme ça pendant de longues minutes, en silence. Les draps étaient imprégnés de leurs odeurs.

Herakles se redressa un peu et enleva précautionneusement le préservatif plein, fit un nœud, le fourra dans un mouchoir et le balança dans une petite poubelle non loin de là. Il tendit le bras vers un tiroir de l'autre côté du lit et en sortit une petite serviette qu'il utilisa pour essuyer le corps de Kiku. Un sourire aux lèvres, Herakles se baissa pour embrasser le front de Kiku qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, les yeux plein d'amour, et de fatigue.  Il réussi à tendre légèrement la main et caressa la joue de Herakles. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. 

« Je t'aime... »

 

Herakles rougit et l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche, tout en passant la serviette sur le ventre humide de Kiku.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, mon beau petit Kiku... »

 

Ils échangèrent quelques doux baisers avant que Kiku ne se redresse brusquement et essaye de trouver son téléphone pour voir l'heure qu'il était... Il faisait nuit noire dehors et il devait déjà être plus de minuit... ! Herakles sourit et lui caressa la nuque pour le détendre. Kiku n'eut pas le temps de parler car son amant le fit avant lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton travail... Tout est arrangé...  _dit-il en souriant._  »

 

Kiku cligna des yeux et pensa qu'il valait mieux ne pas poser de questions. Il hocha simplement la tête et se recoucha près de Herakles. Ce dernier sourit amoureusement et laissa un bâillement lui échapper. Alors que le plus petit des deux se préparait à dormir nu et couvert de sueur sèche – il se laverait le lendemain matin – Herakles plongea la main dans un autre tiroir et en sortit un petit écrin de velours noir. Il se tourna vers Kiku, ses yeux écarquillés de surprise le rendait tellement adorable... !

Sans quitter Kiku du regard, Herakles descendit du lit et posa un genou à terre, il posa les coudes sur le bord du lit.

« Je sais que je t'ai déjà posé la question... et que tu y as déjà répondu... mais...  _murmura-t-il._  »

 

Il ouvrit le petit coffret devant les yeux ébahis de Kiku, et lui sourit amoureusement.

« Veux-tu m'épouser... ? »

 

Kiku regarda la bague dans l'écrin pendant quelques secondes avant de sourire à son tour, il tendit le bras et frôla les doigts de Herakles.

« Bien sûr... que je le veux... »

 

Kiku rougit et ferma les yeux avant de recevoir un baiser de son fiancé. Le plus grand lui prit alors la main, et glissa un anneau en or blanc serti d'améthystes et de petits diamants à son doigt. Il lui fit un baise-main et repoussa l'écrin avant de remonter dans le lit pour un câlin bien mérité. Il serra le petit japonais contre lui et le couvrit de baisers. Kiku avait les larmes aux yeux et un grand sourire aux lèvres, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que maintenant.

« Joyeux Noël mon amour...  _murmura Herakles._  »

 

Les deux amoureux passèrent la nuit l'un contre l'autre, à échanger des baisers.

 

~o°0°o~o°0°o~o°0°o~o°0°o~o°0°o~o°0°o~o°0°o~o°0°o~o°0°o~

 

Quelques mois plus tard, Kiku s'était habitué à l'idée d'avoir deux maisons où vivre... La première, au Japon, était une magnifique maison décorée traditionnellement, avec un grand jardin où il pouvait jouer avec son nouveau petit compagnon à quatre pattes, Pochi ; la deuxième, en Grèce, avec Herakles, et tous ses chats. Il avait pu constater que Herakles disait vrai lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait  **beaucoup d'autres chats** . Kiku avait également fini par réussir à débuter la carrière de mangaka qu'il avait tant souhaité faire, grâce au temps libre dont il disposait depuis qu'il avait quitté ses emplois. 

 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Herakles et Kiku se marièrent en France, à Paris, vers la fin de l'été. Kiku fut très surpris de voir que Herakles connaissait un des amis d'Antonio, Francis Bonnefoy, un autre héritier... ! Tous ses amis furent invités au mariage. Mei Xiao ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer de joie pour son ami, Lovino était constamment rouge comme une tomate à cause d'Antonio qui le mettait mal à l'aise avec des demandes en mariage mielleuses. Marcello et Monsieur Vargas quant à eux, draguaient des jeunes filles françaises qui passaient pas là. Gilbert lui, déambulait à travers les tables du buffet en compagnie de son petit-ami Matthew, un jeune étudiant canadien. Le jeune albinos ne put retenir un rictus en voyant Feliciano suivre son frère partout comme un petit chien. Ils avaient été présentés plus tôt dans la journée et étaient déjà inséparables, même si Ludwig ne voulait pas le montrer.

Kiku avait beau être un homme, Feliciano et Mei Xiao avaient fait en sorte qu'il ait un bouquet de fleurs comme toutes les mariées... Cette idée le faisait rougir comme une pivoine. Vint alors l'heure du lancé de bouquet... Les invités se regroupèrent derrière le couple de jeunes mariés, Kiku se retourna et ferma les yeux, il souffla quelques secondes... Et décida enfin de lancer son bouquet au hasard.

Le hasard fit bien les choses... car le bouquet se défit à moitié dans les airs et tomba dans les bras de deux invités...

Lovino.

Et Feliciano.

Kiku éclata de rire pour la première fois de l'après-midi en voyant la tête des frangins, et cela risquait de ne pas s'arrêter, car Antonio fut dans tous ses états et courut longtemps après Lovino pour le demander encore et encore en mariage. Alors que du côté de Feliciano, c'était plutôt le contraire, le plus petit en avait après le plus grand, pour le plus grand plaisir de son frère aîné qui ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de hurler de rire. Lovino finit par tomber dans l'herbe et fut couvert des baisers d'Antonio. Il devait bien l'admettre, il n'avait rien contre l'idée d'épouser ce grand bêta, justement, il n'attendait que ça. Feliciano réussit à sauter au cou de Ludwig et l'embrassa sur la joue. Le grand blond devint tout rouge et se laissa à son tour tomber dans l'herbe.

Herakles et Kiku, qui pouvaient tout voir d'où ils étaient, rirent de bon cœur avant de s'enlacer l'un l'autre et d'échanger un regard plein d'amour. Kiku se tint sur la pointe des pieds et Herakles se baissa, les jeunes mariés s'embrassèrent tendrement sous les applaudissements chaleureux du groupe de gens derrière eux. Tous crièrent '' Vive les mariés !'' de bon cœur. 

Les deux jeunes hommes vécurent heureux ensemble pendant de très longues années. Les frères Vargas ne tardèrent pas à suivre le même chemin qu'eux, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire...

 

~Fin~

 

 


End file.
